Wearable devices that are generally portable and are configured to be attached to or otherwise carried on a body part of a user may provide haptic feedback. However, such wearable devices generally do not provide a context in which the haptic feedback is provided and are not mapped to different parts of the body. As such, the haptic feedback provided at wearable devices worn at various locations of the body may be limited in the types of information they convey.